The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods, and in particular, to transistor devices and methods.
Performance demands on electronic circuits continue to escalate. A basic building block of nearly all electronic circuits is the transistor. As transistors are operated at even increasing speeds, parasitic effects inside the devices become increasing problematic. For example, as current flow through terminals of a transistor device, internal resistances may cause voltage drops that can dissipate power and reduce the efficiency of the circuit. Such internal resistance can place limits on the size of devices used in particular applications due to the voltage drop. Many applications require transistors that can deliver large amounts of current at very high speeds. At the same time, in order to manage high power levels, the transistors must be able to manage high voltages. Existing solutions for reducing these parasitic effects and for managing high current and high voltage are not optimal for meeting the increasing demands of the electronics industry.